1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and a navigation processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a technology adopted in a car navigation apparatus in the known art, whereby a map is divided into a plurality of units, map data files are created each in correspondence to one of the units and the map data files are updated in correspondence to the individual units (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-56823).